Eternal Friend
by Kellyn Damanic
Summary: Mereka adalah chingu terbaikku... Tapi ketika kini mereka telah meninggalkanku... Bukan berarti aku tak bisa bangkit kembali bukan?/ Ryeowook, Yesung, and Siwon in here!


Title : Eternal Friend

Cast : Kim Ryeowook is Wookie

Kim Jongwoon is Sungie

Choi Siwon is Wonie

n other

Rate : T

Author : Kellyn Damanic

Genre : Angst, Friendship, Family.

Warning : Genderswicth, Ide yang mudah ditebak, EYD ada tapi gak tau bener ato salah, Bhs gila yg sok puitis, dll

.

.

#Someone POV

Dahulu… ketika 2 namja yang sangat berarti bagiku masih disisiku, aku merasa bagaikan putri raja yang selalu nyaman dan terlindungi. Kim Jongwoon dan Choi Siwon. 2 Namja yang sangat berarti di hidupku. Bisakah kalian kembali? Kurasa tak mungkin. Andai kejadian itu tak terjadi…..

**************FLASH BACK ON****************

"Wookie….Cepat makannya, Yesung dan Siwon sudah menunggumu!" teriak umma padaku.

Kim Ryeowook imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Wookie. Aku ini yeojya yang sangat beruntung loh… Karena aku memiliki 2 orang sahabat yang sangat menyayangiku. Kim Jongwoon dan Choi Siwon. Mereka itu tetanggaku. Aku sudah biasa dengan mereka.

Aku mengambil roti dan menggantungnya di mulutku sambil memakai sepatu. "Umm..ma ak..ko be..rllang..kadtt!" kataku lalu menuju 2 namja yang tengah tersenyum menyambut kehadiranku.

"Kau tak berubah ya. Selalu memakan roti digantungkan dimulut." Kata Siwon mengelus kepalaku. Kebiasaan dari kecil.

"Sudahlah. Cepat masuk kalau tak mau telat." Kata Jongwoon alias Yesung yang sudah didalam mobil dengan cueknya menatap kedepan.

Siwon sudah masuk, namun aku menunggu beberapa detik. Tau kenapa? "Ayolah Wookie naik." Kata Jongwoon sambil tersenyum. Ini dia, aku selalu menunggu beberapa detik untuk naik biar bisa ngeliat senyumnya Jongwoon.

"Ne." kataku lalu duduk di jok.

Di sekolah

Semua tatapan menuju kearah mobil sport silver yang baru saja terpakir rapi. Turun 2 namja yang satu membuka pintu belakang, yang satu membantu seseorang untuk keluar. Dan orang itu adalah aku.

"Baik-baik di kelas, jangan malas, jaga disiplin, ke kantin tunggu kami, kalo sakit bilang, dan kalau ada apa-apa panggil kami!" kata-kata itu selalu kudengar kalau aku sudah ada diambang pintu kelas.

Kedua namja ini kompak banget kalau masalah ngomel-ngomelin.

"Ne. Sudah berapa kali dalam hidupku kalian bilang begitu." Kataku jutek. Mereka hanya tersenyum lalu mencium pipiku. Wonie di kanan, Sungie di kiri.

"Sudah ya. Aku sudah telat ngurus rapatnya. Sampai jumpa Wonie, Wookie." Kata Sungie lalu berlari pergi.

Wajar karena dia Ketua Kelompok Kesiswaan (sejenis OSIS). Aku tak mempermasalahkannya, hanya saja Wakilnya itulohhhh! Namanya Park Jung Na. Genitnya minta ampyyyunn kalau deket-deket Sungie. Bukannya aku cemburu, tapi kalau udah ada tuwh yeojya, Jungna pasti gak akan bierin aku deket-deket Sungie.

"Udah ya Wookie, aku juga harus segera memulai rapat. Dah…" kata Wonie lalu berlari juga.

Dia adalah Ketua Dewan Kedisiplinan. Wonie yang biasanya akan menghukum siswa kalau ada yang melanggar. Itulah kenapa dia disegani selain juga karena tetampanan dan sikap yang tegas. Namun tak berbeda dengan Sungie, Wakil dari Dewan Kedisiplinan itu yeojya centil Bernama Jung Soo Ji. 11 12 lah sama Jungna.

Wonie dan Sungie satu kelas di K.A.1 (K itu setara sama kelas 2 SMA di Indonesia). Kalo aku sih… ya di K.A.2, karena di kelas K.A.2 itu khusus untuk putri. Kalo angka ganjil itu putra, genap putri. Jadi ngertilah sendiri.

Ke2 namja ini memang dijuluki Sunrise Prince dan Sunset Prince. Wonie dijuluki Sunrise Prince karena sikapnya yang selalu bersemangat dan mampu memberikan semangat pada semua orang. Sedangkan Sungie dijuluki Sunset Prince karena sifatnya yang tenang dan menyejukan hati.

Dan jangan salah, aku juga punya julukan. Julukanku adalah Lucky Moon Princess. Jangan tanya kata Luckynya karena memang aku sangat beruntung diantara 2 Pangeran, sedangkan Moon karena kekompakan antara aku, Wonie, dan Sungie tak bisa dikalahkan siapapun, dan juga karena bulan dan matahari selalu kompak dalam memberikan cahaya baru di bumi. Keren kan?

Sudah jam pulang, kenapa ke2 namja jelek itu belum datang menghampiri kelasku ya? Sudah setengah jam aku menunggu di kelas. Kata mereka aku tak boleh keluar kelas kalau belum mereka datang. Gila! _**"Mereka"**_. Jadi kalo salah satu gak ada ya aku gak boleh pulang. Aduh, HP mereka mati lagi. Satu jam. Dan saat ini sudah 2 jam, aku tertidur di bangkuku.

"Wookie!" teriak namja yang aku kenal suaranya.

"Nghh…" aku mencoba membuka mataku. "Wonie, Sungie?" kataku akhirnya.

"Gwechana Wookie? Sekarang sudah pukul 7 malam. Kenapa kau belum pulang?" Sungie tumben bicara banyak.

"Wookie, kau pasti menunggu kami ya? Mian ya, kami ada rapat sepulang sekolah dan kami kira kau pasti sudah pulang. Tadi Heechul umma menelpon kami, dan bilang kau belum pulang." Kali ini Wonie yang bicara panjang.

Kami memang memanggil umma masing-masing dengan kata 'Umma' Bukan ajjhuma. Kami kan memang dekat.

"Gwechana Wonie, Sungie. Sekarang kajja! Kita pulang." Kata ku mencoba menenangkan mereka.

Kami menuju rumahku, berjalan. Hufft, karena mereka terburu-buru mencariku, jadinya mereka melupakan mobil Sungie.

Salju mulai menghujani kota Seoul. Sangat dingin. Tapi aku mencoba menutupi rasa dingin ini. Kalau mereka tau, mereka bisa yang jatuh sakit. Aku tak kuat lagi, ini memang sangat dingin.

Sungie dan Wonie berjalan menduluhiku. Badanku menggigil, dan pandanganku mulai kabur. Beberapa detik kemudian semua berubah menjadi gelap.

Ketika kubuka mataku, aku sepertinya sudah stay di kamar seseorang. Tunggu dulu. Kamar dengan nuansa warna silver dan hitam, poster olahragawan terkenal, dan alat olahraga di pojok ruangan. Ini kamar Wonie.

Aku merasa pinggangku dipeluk oleh sesuatu. Aku melihat kebawah dan kubuka selimut yang mengerubungi tubuhku.

"Wonie? Sungie?" teriakku kaget karena yang memeluk pinggangku adalah 2 namja ini.

"Selamat pagi Wookie." Sapa Wonie malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau ini, kalau kau kedinginan bisa minta padaku atau Wonie. Kau membuatku khawatir." Kata Sungie ikut mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ini sih sudah biasa. Kalau aku sakit, mereka akan bela-belain tidur satu tempat tidur buat jagain aku. Sangat menyenangkan.

"Jangan kau mengulanginya lagi Wookie. Aku ambil minum dulu ya." Kata Wonie mengelus kepalaku dan berjalan keluar.

"Gwechanayo Wookie ya?" Sungie bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk menyandar di dinding kasur. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Prang… suara benda jatuh. Aku dan Sungie langsung menoleh menatap ke luar pintu dan segera berlari.

"Wonie, gwechana?!" tanya Sungie khawatir.

"Ne. Mataku agak berkunang hingga tak melihat kalo pintunya tertutup." Kata Wonie mencoba tersenyum.

Taukah kalian kalau tangan Wonie terluka dan berdarah banyak? Ini sangat membuat ku khawatir.

"Kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang!" kata Sungie lalu memapah tubuh Wonie ynag lebih besar dari padanya. "Biar kubantu." Kataku cepat.

Mereka ber2 memang memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda dan hobi yang beda pula. Wonie yang bertubuh tegap dan sixpack minta ampun itu gemar segala macam olah raga, namun sedikit lemah dalam hal pelajaran Sains. Sedangkan Sungie yang berkacamata ini sangat lemah dalam olah raga namun sangat hebat dalam segala macam pelajaran. Dan jangan salah, Sungie juga punya quartetpack.

Setibanya di Rumah Sakit, Wonie langsung ditangani oleh Kyuhyun yang merupakan appa Sungie.

"Semoga Wonie tak parah lukanya." Doaku bersama Sungie. Sungie mencoba tersenyum walau memang terlihat parau di manik hitam kelamnya. Kyu Appa keluar dari Ruangan Pemeriksaannya.

"Ryeo, Yesung, kenapa kalian tak membawa Siwon dari jauh-jauh hari? Lukanya memang tak parah, namun…" Kyu Appa menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Namun kenapa Appa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kedua matanya mendapat gangguan oleh serpihan kayu. Kuperkirakan terjadinya sudah seminggu lebih. Kalian bisa mengingat dimana kalian bermain dengan kayu?" jelas Kyu Appa intens.

Aku kaget mendengarnya. Aku dan Sungie saling berpandangan. "Seingatku, ketika Wonie tertimpa bambu gara-gara Wookie yang tak sengaja terjatuh terpeleset saat membantuku mengangkut kayu-kayu bambu yang berserakan di belakang rumah. 10 Hari lalu." Kata Sungie akhirnya.

"Mwo? Jadi waktu itu? Pantas saja aku dapat melihat Wonie mengusap matanya." Kataku akhirnya.

"Kemungkinan Siwon bisa… Buta." Kata Kyu Appa menunduk.

"hhhh? MWO? Kenapa bisa Appa?" kata Sungie yang lebih tepatnya berteriak. Buta? Itu berarti Wonie tak bisa melanjutkan cita-citanya menjadi atlit?

Tak pernah kubayangkan kalau sampai Wonie buta. Perlahan namun pasti, air mata ini menetes membasahi pipi ku.

"Sabar Yesung! Serpihan bambu itu merusak seluruh jaringan dan bagian dari mata Siwon. Satu-satunya cara hanya dengan mencari pendonor mata untuk Siwon. Kuperkirakan death linenya 3 hari lagi." Kata Kyu Appa lalu masuk lagi keruangan.

"DAMN!" Teriak Sungie memukul dinding lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"Sungie…, hiks, kita harus men…mencari donor mata N..Ne?" kataku mencoba berbicara dan memeluk Sungie yang bersandar di dinding.

Kurasakan bahu Sungie bergetar. Dan Sungie langsung mengangkat kepalanya. "Hanya ada satu cara. Kita cari pendonornya." Kata Sungie lalu tersenyum tegar dan menghapus air mataku.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat. Tak terasa sekarang sudah hari ke3. Dan donor mata belum ditemukan. Wonie hanya diam di kamar rumah sakit dan tak melakukan apapun walau aku dan Sungie sudah mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

Kuyakin Wonie sudah merasa bagaikan kehilangan segalanya.

Hanya ada 2 kata yang mencerminkan diriku yang melihat sahabatku seperti ini.

PUTUS ASA!

'Kalau Wonie harus buta, aku tak rela. Biar aku saja yang buta.' Itulah tekadku. Sahabatku ini sudah sangat baik padaku bahkan melebihi bimoku sendiri.

Aku berjalan dengan tatapan kosong kearah jalan raya yang sangat ramai di Malam Kota Seoul ini.

Aku berjalan terus kearah jalan tanpa melihat sekelilingku. Dan kalian pasti tau apa yang akan kulakukan.

Sebuah Truk Barang datang dari arah Selatan dengan kecepatan tinggi kearahku. Aku menutup mataku. Dan tanpa aku sadari, sebuah motor mendorongku kearah trotoar sehingga sang pengendara motorlah yang terpental jauh oleh Truk Barang itu.

"Wookie, hei chagi. Bangun pabbo!" sebuah suara kudengar disela kegelapan ini.

"Siapa? Siapa disana?" tanyaku.

"Ini aku! Yesung. Ayo bangun!" katanya. Ini memang suara Yesung.

"Hei Chagi! Cepatlah bangun!" sebuah suara lain memanggilku.

"Wonie? Sungie? Kalian dimana?" tanyaku.

"Ikuti cahaya ini…." kata keduanya kemudian suara itu mulai menghilang. Aku mencoba berjalan kearah cahaya terang diujung sana. Kira-kira apa yang ada diujung sana?

Perlahan kubuka mataku. Ini Rumah Sakit. Bimoku, bimo Wonie, dan bimo Sungie, juga chinguku di sekolah ada di ruanganku. "Umma…Appa…." Kataku parau. Mereka semua yang menyadari kalau aku bangun langsung menghampiriku.

Aku langsung menangis mengingat aku tak jadi mati.

"Appa… Umma… kenapa aku tak meninggal? Wonie bagaimana? Pasti ia sekarang sud..ahh…" disela tangisku, aku berharap Tuhan akan memanggilku kesisinya.

"Sepertinya kami perlu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu sejak seminggu yang lalu kau koma." Kata Eunhyuk Umma, umma Wonie. Terlihat matanya yang sembab.

Aku hanya menatap mereka bingung. Dan apa yang mereka bilang tadi? Seminggu? Itu berarti….

"Kita kesana saja sekarang." Kata Minnie umma, umma Sungie.

Sekarang aku berada di sebuah tempat yang sangat menyejukan. Di padang rumput yang ada di bukit tak jauh dari Rumahku dan yang lainnya. Oh iya, dimana Sungie dan Wonie ya? Mereka kok gak ada dari tadi?

"Ketika kau kecelakaan…" Aku yang tersenyum riang langsung menatap Donghae appa yang menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap kearah bimo yang lainnya. Bimo yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"Ketika kau kecelakaan seminggu yang lalu, sang pengendara yang mendorongmu itu kau masih ingatkah?" tanya Donghae Appa.

"Pengendara yang menyelamatkan nyawaku bukan? Ne, aku masih ingat." Kataku yang sedikit kesal dengan pengendara yang menyelamatkan nyawaku.

Donghae appa menarik nafas panjang lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Pengendara itu tertabrak truk saat menolongmu dan meninggal saat perawatan di Rumah Sakit. Dan ternyata, pengendara itu sudah mengenakan kalung identitas untuk mendonorkan segala organnya yang diperlukan ke Siwon…" Donghae Appa bercerita dan aku menatapnya senang. Berarti Wonie selamat dong. Aku ingin segera melihatnya.

"Dan lagi, operasi berangsur baik. Namun 3 hari setelah itu, Mata sang pengendara ditolak oleh tubuh Siwon yang merasakan bahwa pengendara ini memang ia kenal. Bahkan hati Siwon juga merasakannya…. Dan ketika ia tau siapa pengendara itu yang sekaligus pendonornya, ia bunuh diri dengan menancapkan pisau lipat pemberianmu kearah jantungnya sendiri…."

Prangg… Hatiku pecah dan sakit bagai ditusuk oleh beribu jarum dan duri mendengar cerita Donghae Appa. Tak terasa air mataku mengalir desar dan aku mengigit bibirku sekeras yang aku bisa.

"Pengendara itu…

Yesung."

Dan bertambah sakitlah hatiku ini. Kenapa mereka meninggalkan aku?

Mataku tercengat ketika melihat 2 nisan berbentuk salib di puncak bukit didepanku. R.I.P Choi Siwon. R.I.P Kim Jongwoon. "Tak mungkin. Sungie… Wonie… ANDWEEE!" Teriakku.

Para umma sudah menangis di dekapan appa. Dan appa, hanya bisa menahan airmatanya. Aku berlutut di depan nisan itu.

"Wonie… Su…Sungie, ke..kenapa kali..an teg..tega sassa..ma aku?" isakku sambil berteriak keras.

"Semuanya,, Mianheyoo… Ak..aku yan..ng menyebabkan Wonie hiks… tertindih bambu bambu itu dan menyebabkannya buta, dan aku juga yang menyebabkan Sungie tertabrak Truk Barang sialan itu. Mian semuanyaaa…hiks.. Mian… Mian…" aku berteriak lagi.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Sungie melakukannya karena memang ia menderita penyakit Jantung dari kecil. Ini Yesung yang meminta untuk tidak memberitahukan kepadamu dan Siwon. Umur Sungie sendiri mungkin tak lebih dari 1 bulan lagi. Maka dari itu ia sudah mendaftar untuk menjadi pendonor kepada Siwon." Kata Kyu Appa menahan air matanya. Aku segera memeluknya.

"Mian Kyu Appa. Aku memang pabbo." Kataku menangis di peluknya. Hangat. Sama seperti pelukan Sungie. "Sudahlah. Biarkan mereka tenang disana." Kata Kyu Appa akhirnya.

Setelah aku mulai menenangkan diriku akhirnya aku mulai bisa mengendalikan diriku.

"Ryeo. Ini, Sungie dan Wonie memberikan ini sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia ini. Kami harus kembali ke rumah. Kau duduklah disini." Kata Hankyung, appaku.

Aku mengangguk dan duduk diantara 2 makam itu. Yang diberikan Appa adalah 2 buah box yang berbungkus lucu. Yang satu berbalut kertas warna hitam putih polos dan yang satu bermotif hitam merah polos juga. Aku membuka ke2nya bersamaan.

Dikotak hitam-putih terdapat cincin emas putih dengan ukiran yang indah dan sebuah batu sapphire di tengahnya. Terdapat juga foto-foto kami ber3 dari baru lahir, menginjak ke Child Gardens, Elementary Schools, Junior Schools, dan High Schools. Di foto ini kami semua menggunakan seragam sekolah semua. Aigo! Ini bukannya benda yang selalu dibawa Sungie kalau kemana-mana? Aku membuka buku ini. Buku dengan judul 'Frieds'. Dibuku ini tertulis segala hal tentang kami bertiga. Dari apa yang disukai, yang tidak disukai, sampai kebiasaan kami. Dan juga ada sebuah surat lagi di dalam kota ini.

Dikotak hitam-merah terdapat cincin perak dengan ukiran cantik dan batu ruby yang menghiasinya. Dan sama dengan kotak dari Sungie, ada foto-foto kami dalam keseharian. Tak ada yang berbalut seragam disini. Dan… Oh My God! Ini kan kotak music yang selalu ada dimanapun Wonie berada? Kotak music yang kalau diputar akan memutar lagu berjudul 'Eternal'. Dan sama saja, ada surat juga didalamnya.

Sungguh, aku menangis saat ini.

Untuk Wookie yang sangat kusayang,.

Kalau kau membacanya, jangan nangis, ne?! Mianheyo karena aku tak pernah cerita aku punya penyakit jantung. Aku sengaja mengikutimu ketika kau keluar menuju jalan raya. Aku yakin kalau kau akan nekat karena siapa sih yang gak tau Yesung?

Yesung ini selalu tau kalau ke2 sahabatnya dalam keadaan senang, bahagia, jengkel, sedih, nekat, marah, bosan, dan bahkan dalam keadaan bahaya.

Berjanjilah untuk melanjutkan hidupmu. Aku tak yakin Wonie akan menerima mataku. Tapi kuharap ia bisa tau kalau aku yang mendonorkan untuknya suatu saat nanti.

Selamat tinggal chagi. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan Wonie. Semoga kalian bahagia.

Kim Jongwoon

Hufft…. Kuharap kau juga bahagia Sungie. Dan perlu kukoreksi sedikit kalau Wonie juga terlalu sayang padamu sehingga ia ikut juga denganmu. Aku melanjutkan membaca surat Wonie dengan tetesan air mata.

Buat Wookie yang manis banget,..

Aku syock ketika tahu bahwa kau koma. Namun aku lebih syock ketika tahu bahwa Sungie yang mendonorkan matanya untukku. Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Dan aku memutuskan menyusul Sungie. Bukan tanpa alasan.

Aku menyusulnya karena mungkin aku terlalu sayang padanya. Jangan pikir aku tak sayang padamu. Disekelilingmu sudah ada banyak orang yang sangat mencintaimu dan menyayangimu. Kupikir kau akan aman kalau aku juga pergi.

Kau harus bahagia ne! Arra? Kalau tidak, aku akan mengajak Sungie untuk menemanimu tiap malam. Ayo… Kau mau yang mana? Bahagia atau digentayangin sama arwah tak bahagia seperti kami karena tak melihatmu bahagia?

Sudah ya. Aku harus melakukannya sekarang. Bahagia, Ne?!

Choi Siwon

"Aku janji pada kalian, kalau aku akan bahagia dan melanjutkan hidupku lagi." Kataku lalu melangkah meninggalkan ke2 makam itu. 'Aku akan sering-sering kemari.' Janjiku dalam hati.

Entahlah sejak kapan aku mulai menjadi Wookie yang tegar seperti ini. Padahal aku ini sangat cengeng. Semua berkat kalian lohhh…

************FLASH BACK OFF************

Ke2 orang bocah berlarian menghampiri ummanya yang sedang merenung menatap kalungnya yang berbandul 2 cincin. Cincin emas putih sapphire dan cincin perak ruby.

"Umma, ayo balik. Aku capek lari-larian sama Wonie." Kata seorang bocah yang sangat tampan. "Iya umma, ayo… Aku kan cegela dibelikan esklim sama Sungie hyung." Kata bocah yang satunya.

#Back To Ryeowook POV

Merekalah aegyaku. Aku menikah dengan salah seorang namja yang sangat mengangumiku dari dulu. Namanya Park Leeteuk. Dan aku dikaruniai 2 orang aegya laki yang mengingatkanku pada ke2 sahabatku dulu. Maka dari itu aku memberi mereka nama Park Jongwoon dan Park Siwon.

Putra pertamaku Park Jongwoon mengingatkanku pada Sungie. Ia memiliki rambut hitam, mata sipit, manik hitam kelam, dan sifat yang kalem juga sangat suka membaca. Ketika aku memeluknya, ia mengingatkan aku dengan Sungie dan Kyu Appa yang sama-sama memiliki pelukan hangat ini.

Sedangkan putra keduaku Park Siwon mengingatkanku pada Wonie. Ia memiliki rambut hitam kecoklatan, hidung mancung, manik hitam, senyum yang menggemaskan dan sangat menyukai olahraga. Memang seperti duplikat Wonie.

Terima kasih Tuhan karena kuyakin aegyaku ini adalah reinkarnasi dari Sungie dan Wonie. Mereka memang sangat mirip. Dari wajah, kebiasaan, sifat, kemauan, hoby, dan segalanya sangat miriiiiipppp…

Sungie, Wonie… Aku sudah menepati janjiku pada kalian bukan? Walau aku masih juga memikirkan kalian, tapi aku tetap menepatinya kan?

Gomawo untuk kalian yang sangat menyayangiku dan menjagaku dengan sepenuh hati. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti dan lengkap bertiga.

Sarangheyo Sungie…Wonie… My Eternal Friends….

.

THE END…

Thx...


End file.
